


How to use the halo

by Kindred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Its mating season for Angels and Gabriel is looking for his Samsquatch.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. The bonding

**Author's Note:**

> the misuse of the halo is later on

Sam rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his mind wouldn’t let him rest it was 1 in the morning and he felt wide awake. He had thought about getting up and going for a run or just doing some research but he frowned when he felt a sudden weight on his body and the sheets shift above him, and before his eyes there was Gabriel sat on top of him grinning like a loon. “What are you doing?” Sam asked with a frown.

The archangel grinned as he let his hands fan out over the hunter’s bare chest “I notice you were having trouble sleeping so I thought I could help tire you out?” He purred, the hunter rolled his eyes as he stared back at the angel.   
“Gabe...”  
“Hear me out I want you every part of you, and I know you want me to your...thoughts aren’t so quiet if your thinking about me.” He chuckled when he saw the hunter’s face look horrified that every dirty thought he had about the archangel was known to Gabriel. “I like the one where I’m chained up like a damsel and you take your time releasing me.” He purred, with the click of his fingers both were naked.  
“Fuck!” Sam moaned as his hands reached for Gabe’s hips and tighten his hold.   
“Fuck is right lover boy; I’m going to ride you for the rest of the night making sure you know who you belong to.” In the back of Sam’s mind, there is something about Angel’s mating season and both Dean and Sam are hiding in the dunker until things calmed down, the only angels allowed into the bunker were Castiel. He and Dean have been screwing like rabbits for the last year and Gabriel because ‘he can control himself’ his words he used on the brothers. Not if he is rocking his hard cock on Sam’s throbbing one and moaning like a he is in heat, which he is. 

Sam growled as he fists his hand into the angel’s thick hair and dragged his body down and kissed him, this causing Gabriel squeak and moan as he shifted a little and then sunk himself on the hunter’s long thick cock. “Oh G...” Gabriel slapped his hand over Sam’s mouth and let out a shudder as he slowly opens his eyes to show his honey gold eyes seem to glow in the low light of the room.  
“Do not say his name, it will ruin my rhythm.” He purred as he kisses Sam and nipping his bottom lip as he sits up and started to raise himself up and down. Letting his nails scratch down the human’s chest as he continues to roll his hips whimpered as Sam rocked his hips up trying to send his cock deeper into the archangel.

The hunter moaned as he thrust his hips up desperate to fuck and cum into the angel as his hands tighten around Gabe’s hips his nails digging into the soft flesh leaving deep marks. Gabriel knows that the more he and Sam fuck while he is in heat the more the hunter ties himself to him; he guessed he should have said something but all he could think of getting his hands on the man and his dick. “Gabe.” Sam moaned as archangel kept riding him.   
“Oh, Sammy say you’ll be mine let me mark you as my mate.” He moaned as he looked down at the hunter who nodded.   
“Yes Gabe, fuck just yes!” He cried out as the Angel above him shuddered and threw his head back just as his wing fan out filling the room, as he graces almost blinded Sam, the hunter closed his eyes as he cried out the arch angel’s name and filled him with his cum.

One the grace faded and Gabriel was solid again the angel collapsed on top of Sam and buried his face into his neck biting down. The hunter moaned bucking his hips up into the angel getting a whimper in return, pulling back Gabe just rested his head and sighed. “Better than I imagine.” The angel grinned as he mouthed at skin he could reach.   
“Is it always like that?” Sam asked as he gently touches a wing, Gabriel shuddered at the touch and happily nuzzled the man’s chest.  
“Only for mating and conception.” Sam was quiet for a moment as he stroked the skin in between the wings.   
“Conception hurr?” He asked  
“Do you have a problem with that part?” Honey gold eyes stared into mossy green orbs and Sam smiled as he cupped his face.   
“No, I do not have a problem.” Gabe smiled and went back to cuddling the hunter.   
“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first thing, I'm crying from the ending of supernatural such a bittersweet ending.

It was a month later when the bothers were on a hunt, they had a run-in with succubus and decided to try and mount the brothers and breed from them. She had them tied to the bedside by side and she was enjoying herself cackling at their embracement as she started to yank their trousers down and started to use her powers on them. “Oh, our children will be strong.” She purred as she ran her fingers along Dean’s jaw, he flinched at her touch and felt irritated by her voice.   
“Only in your dream.” The hunter hissed at her as she moved her hand down over his chest and then down over his stomach.

But her hand touched his cock she frowned, there wasn’t even a twitch she moved her hand trying to pump the flaccid member to raise, at something even turning up the notch on her powers but still Dean looked at her with a frown. She turned and looked over at the taller of the two and saw nothing, she looked down at their cocks and saw a gold band and rose quickly as if she had been burnt. She snarled at them and moved to the end of the bed “Alright what’s going on?” She growls at them, her dreamlike voice had disappeared. “Well? I’ve been going all out all fucking night using my powers and not even a twitch or a signal rise out of either of you, you’re not even in dream-like begging mind, so what did you two take? Hum? And what is with the gold band on your dick?” Dean and Sam looked at each other and frowned as he tried to look down at their cocks to see what the demon was talking about   
“Oh, would you look at that,” Dean said before looking back up at the Succubus who looked like she was going to have a strop like some toddler?   
“Hey, we are surprised as you are,” Sam mumbled as he tried to pull his hands free.

“We’re not.” Came a voice behind the succubus, the blonde spun around her face turning demonic her nails turning to claws, she was ready to attack the intruders she snarled at the new men. Her eyes widen in shock and stumbled in shock as she grabs a silk robe to cover herself.  
“Fuck!” She hissed,  
“You shouldn’t have taken our mates,” Gabriel said as he looked at the brothers seeing their trousers down by their knees.  
“Y-Your mates...” She looked back at the bed and stared at Sam and Dean and groaning before looking back at the angels. “Look you can have them back whatever you have done to them they’re no use to me.” Castiel looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow and then they shared a smirk before Archangel raised his fingers “Wait! NO NO, can’t we talk about it... I-I didn’t know they were.... please!” She yelled as she ran for the door only to start screaming as Gabriel clicked his fingers and smiled as she burst into flames.  
“Bitch.” Gabriel muttered, as Castiel moved around the bed and started to untie Dean,   
“I knew you two had a had a close relationship but really...” Gabriel smirked, the brother never said anything to that, Dean frowned and looked towards Cas who was looking him up and down.  
“So gonna explain why we couldn’t get it up for the demon queen of ashes?” Dean asked his mate, the Angel stared at him as he watched Dean go and pull his trousers up but stopped him.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked down at his cock and frowned at what looks like a tattoo of a gold band around his cock. “What is that?” Dean asked, Sam, sits up and looks down at his cock and sees a golden tattoo band also sat at the base of his cock.   
“Gabe?” Sam groaned as he looked at the angel who was biting his bottom lip “Is this your doing?”   
“We don’t have control over that,” Castiel said   
“What does that mean? Dean asked as he stood up and tucked himself in.  
“It’s a little side effect of the angel halo, when angels or archangels take a mate we hand over our halos to our mates. However, when we do said mate will not get any form of pleasure unless it’s by our hands.” Gabriel said with a grin as he looked at the horrified look on the hunters.


End file.
